Dean's Christmas
by TashaTaz
Summary: Summary: Dean has a dream about what would have been and what will never be


**Dean's Christmas**

**Author:** Natacha AKA Tashataz  
**Rating: R (M) Coarse Language and sexual innuendo****  
****Fandom: Supernatrual (TV Show)****  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone, character that I haven't invented are the property of their creators. I don't know any of the creators. No copyright infringement is intended.**  
****Summary: Dean has a dream about what would have been and what will never be**  
**Pairing:** None  
**Archive:** Only at Authors Sanctuary (.com)

When I was a kid, our family celebrated Christmas just like everyone else. We us to open up gifts, drink my mothers non alcoholic eggnog and later on we would watch a Christmas movie. My brother was still in my mother's womb when we celebrated our last Christmas together.

As I lay here on this bed looking up at this ceiling in this dingy old Motel room. I think back at the moments before our lives got changed upside down. Man what I would do to change our past. I closed my eyes and thought of how our Christmas would be if the yellow eyed demon did not kill my mother. The dream began as such.

"_Sam, come on! I can't wait anymore." I yell for my brother. We, mother, father and myself, sat around our white and gold Christmas tree. I looked at my parents faces and smiled at how much happiness where written on their faces._

_I heard the familiar thud of Sam's feet hitting the last stair. I grinned and watched him run inside the living room. His socked feet sliding as he made an effort to hurry up. Sliding to us as his final performance he sat quickly on his ass. "Ok, sorry. Jessica called me and well we talked and…ya ok. So who is first?" He asked, trying to deny that he had some frisky conversation with his girlfriend. _

_I smirked at him and winked. "Why are you blushing?" I asked. I knew I was putting him on the spot but hey, it was too damn easy not to. _

"_Shut up." Sam snapped back and grabbed the first gift. Looking at the name he frowned and threw it back in the pile. He looked at me and smiled. _

"_Was that mine?" I asked trying to reach for it._

"_No." He simply responded as he slapped my hand away from it._

"_Boys! Can we have one Christmas where the both of you do not bicker like children? You are both grown men." _

_We both looked over our shoulder and were faced with a frowned face. "Ok mom. Sorry." Sam apologized._

"_Ya, sorry." I apologized as well. I couldn't always be considered the bad one of the family._

"_I will distribute the gifts. Since you too can't seem to stop bickering even on Christmas day." Our dad said as he stood up from his comfortable spot beside my mother. He walked to us and sat down between Sam and I._

"_Ok first one." He grabbed the gift that Sam had originally thrown. He looked at the name and smiled. He first looked at Sam, "This present is for Dean, from mom."_

_I perked up and stretched my hands to receive it from my father. He handed it to me and I started to tear the paper. Looking up I mouthed the word "Bitch" to my brother. I looked down fast knowing what his reply would be._

_The paper was finally off the gift and I was staring at the best gift ever. I looked up at my mother and smiled "Rob Zombie movie box set!!! You're the best mom!" I stood up and walked to her. Bending over I kissed her cheek and hugged her hard to my chest. _

"_I am happy that you like it." She whispered as she patted my back. _

_I regained my full height and walked to my previous spot, sitting back down I grabbed the next gift and handed it to its detonator._

_All night we continued to exchange gifts. Laughter filling the room, wrapping paper lined the floor, and gift bow firmly planted on our foreheads. _

_After the gift ceremony my mom called us to the dinning room. Sam and I had stayed behind to clean the mess that we had made. Walking in to the dinning room me both gasped at how much food was on the long rectangular table. The turkey was surrounded with candy yams, cranberry sauce, stuffing, gravy and my mom's version of sweet corn bread. This was a diabetic's nightmare and wet dream at the same time. _

_My mouth salivated at the though that I would be eating all this food. But my stomach groaned at the thought of what effect the food would do to it later on in the night and early morning. _

"_I'm starving!" I confirmed as I sat at the table. _

"_You're always starving." Sam commented as he too sat down. We both eyed each other from across the table. _

"_You know what Sam, why don't you go call your girlfriend and get some of that pent up frustration out." I smirked at him. Leaning on my elbows that were on the table I stared him down, readying myself for his come back. _

_As we grew up we had always been at each others throat. Always fighting, always challenging each other to do better. Though we fought a lot, we always had each others backs._

_I remember when we were kids, I was in little league base ball. The catcher was always picking on me because I was short. Not my fault, I was born that way. But to him he found it very amusing. So one day we are this game and he started to pick on me. Sam who was in the stands heard what the kid was saying to me. He jumped down the stands at the age of 5. Ran through the baseball field and jumped the kid. Punched his head so many times the kid passed out._

"_I'm not frustrated thank you. I am annoyed by you." He answered back to me snapping me out of my day dream._

"_Oh great come back Sam. You're the king of come backs." I grinned at him as I grabbed an olive from the dish in front of me._

"_Dean, wait for everyone." Came my dad's voice from the kitchen._

"_What is taking so long? The food is all here. Why are we waiting?" I asked looking at the turkey in front of me. _

"_Patience." Was all I heard from the kitchen._

"_What are they doing?" Sam asked as he leaned forward to try and look into the kitchen._

"_Basting a turkey." I answered as I dipped some bread into the gravy sauce. Looking up I saw the confusion on my brother's face. "Never mind." _

_He shrugged and we waited. Waited 20 minutes before my parents came out with the mashed potatoes. "Sorry." My mother apologized as she placed the bowl on the table._

_They sat down and we all bowed our heads for the Christmas pray before we ate. Once the prayer was said we dug into the food. Everything was delicious. The turkey was moist and tender. The candied Yam's were just perfect. The cranberry sauce and gravy were perfect with the mashed potatoes. Everything was perfect. _

_We laughed, we talked, we joked and we told stories. What can you want more than the time you spend with your family?_

_I sat there watching everyone. How they mingled, how they laughed, how their faces light up when they looked at you. I felt at peace here, felt loved. _

"DEAN!"

My eyes snapped open and I looked to the right. No one was in the room. Sitting up on the bed, I shift my legs to dangle off the bed. Placing my elbows on my knees I rub my hands on my face.

"It was only a dream." I mumble to myself.

"What?"

I turned around and looked up. "Hey." I greeted Sam as he walked out of the bathroom. A towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping down his chest confirmed that he just finished his shower.

"I was calling you." He said to me as he walked to the other bed. Sitting down he looked at me. "Are you ok?" He asked probably seeing the sadness in my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ok. What did you call me for?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh I left my clothes out here. Was wondering if you could bring it in for me." He grabbed his clothes and stood up. "And I was hopping you could wash my back too." He smirked as he ran to the bathroom.

"YOU WISH!" I yelled at the door. Shaking my head I laughed and lay back down.

I stared at the ceiling; thoughts of my dream came to me once again. Forcing myself to think of anything else, I turned over and closed my eyes. Dreaming of demons and ghosts.

The end…


End file.
